Little realizations start with 4 year olds
by AlishaVane45
Summary: A 4 year old teaches Oliver Wood something about Katie Bell.


**Just something I came up with in my free time. Katie/Oliver forever!**

Oliver had never been to a muggle park before but his dad has insisted that they did today. So here Oliver Wood was missing Quidditch practice to stroll with his parents in a park. He watched with amusement at what the muggles were doing. Sitting on checkered blankets looking at kids play, swinging from long ropes and sliding down long slides. How sad they didn't know what Quidditch was.

"Go look around son." his dad said encouraging him/ "Your mother and I are going to get the burgers ready."

Oliver nodded and walked to nowhere. Suddenly his eye caught something flying in the air. WAS IT A BROOM? Oliver ran. Who could it be? Quidditch in front of all these muggles? Maybe it was a spell only wizards could see? And would they be nice enough to let Oliver join? And more importantly what type of broomstick went so fast?

Panting Oliver reached the flying object to see it was a small helicopter...but it was flying? Oliver looked around and found the source; a small little boy. He had a weird wand and was using it to control the tiny helicopter.

"Hey you!" Oliver shouted running to the kid. "Whose wand is that? Really mister you need to return that wand to it's owner before the ministry comes..and how old are you anyway? I didn't know 4 year olds knew levitating charms? Huh. Maybe I'm just a late bloomer."

The little boy just looked at Oliver and then screamed at the top of his lungs. "CHARLIE!"

Oliver covered his ears. It was even louder than a mandrake.

Oh and so _this_ was Charlie Weasley's brother. But he didn't have red hair or freckles. And Oliver thought Charlie was in Romania?

A boy about 7 was running towards the little boy.

This was not a Charlie Weasely Oliver knew.

"What is it Jacob?" he asked.

"This man is odd."

"Sir, what did you say to my brother?"

Oliver stood still. This was obviously a muggle.

"Oh sorry. I thought he was someone else. My bad. Sorry."

"Ok." the boy said. "Say... if you're not busy can you be a coach for us? My friends and I are playing soccer and we need someone to watch us and give us red cards and stuff."

"Sure." Oliver said thankful that he hadn't got in trouble. Honestly you don't know the danger a 4 year old could put you into. "But I don't know what soccer is."

The boy's mouth hung open until his little brother closed it with a meaningful glare at Oliver.

"That's cool. I can tell you about it."

Oliver really liked 7 year olds. They beat screaming 4 year olds any day.

The boy explained the game to Oliver. It was kind of like Quidditch without brooms and hoops.

The game was intense after that. Oliver had to keep his eyes peeled and had to be ready with his whistle to call out a red card and fouls. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jacob fall and start to cry. His helicopter crashed next to him.

"Charlie! Charlie!" He whined.

"Later Jacob! Remember this game is super important to me! I have to win!"

Oliver was suddenly reminded of someone. Oh yeah him. Yepp.

Jacob's knees were bleeding and he yelled out Charlies's name again. But Charlie was too lost in his game to care. So Oliver had to step in. He was 17 he could totally handle a 4 year old.

"Don't touch me! I wan't Charlie!" Jacob screamed again.

Or not.

But Charlie was to engrossed in his game to care. Jacob started to cry and Oliver decided to intervene. No game was more important than a person. Right?

He grabbed Charlie out of the game and walked him to Jacob.

"But my game!"

"Your brother is... more important." Oliver said his mind flashing to 2 days before.

_"Oliver can't you see anything else besides your stupid match?"_

_"Katie! Not now! Can't you see I'm practicing!"_

_"You're ALWAYS practicing!"  
_

_"What's your problem anyway Kates?"_

_"Oh nothing. Have fun being alone with Quidditch for the rest of your life Wood."_

"Hey! Where are you going!" Charlie called as he was bandaging Jacob's knees.

"Be right back!"Oliver said giving Jacob and Charlie both hugs. "Thanks so much!"

"He's weird." Jacob said

"Tell me about it." Charlie muttered.

Oliver didn't even hear them as he dissaparated to the place where he wanted to go.

"Oliver?" Katie asked rubbing her eyes from where she was standing in her Quidditch pajamas.

"I love you!"


End file.
